


Love Lost & Love Gained

by aheartfullofquestions



Series: DC Character Poems [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010)
Genre: Angst, Bruce Wayne-centric, Cassandra Cain (implied) - Freeform, Dick Grayson (implied) - Freeform, Gen, Hurt Bruce Wayne, Hurt/Comfort, I am still getting the hang of tags, New to posting on ao3, Stephanie Brown (implied), Tim Drake (implied) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aheartfullofquestions/pseuds/aheartfullofquestions
Summary: A poem on Bruce as a father who has lost his child.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Martha Wayne & Thomas Wayne, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Series: DC Character Poems [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088327
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Love Lost & Love Gained

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tsukiakari1203](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiakari1203/gifts).



> Thanks Tsukiakari1203 for motivating me to actually post a work on ao3. This goes to you.

_A hero born through tragedy,_

_Suffered tragedy once more._

_And loss that once_

_seemed to consume him whole,_

_Seemed to matter no more._

_A kid who lost his parents,_

_Thought it to be the greatest tragedy of all._

_But when the father lost his child,_

_He suffered more._

_The light that seeped_

_into the darkness of his life,_

_Now seemed to disappear whole._

_How much time with those you love_

_Is enough to go through life whole._

_When everyone you love only gets hurt,_

_Who is the poison and who the balm._

_Building walls around one's heart,_

_At times, feels the only option at all._

_When a father loses and hurts his child,_

_What is rationality at all._

_The wound heals with time and grief_

_But the pain doesn't disappear._

_Sometimes it cuts so so deep,_

_He wonders if the wound ever healed at all._

_With time, love is lost and love is gained,_

_But the loss pops out more._

_At times when the darkness feels so deep,_

_Does the light exist at all?_

_Perhaps it does,_

_In memories of love lost, and love gained,_

_In the love that seeps within the heart,_

_The light still roams._

**Author's Note:**

> There are slight nods towards Dick, Tim, Steph and Cass but they are not so outright that one would notice if you are not already aware of them. The child hurt comment is towards dick more than anything in reference to the way Bruce was between Jason's Death and Tim's appearance.


End file.
